Some electronic devices measure a physical parameter, such as temperature or pressure, using a sensor device having multiple integrated circuits. One of the integrated circuit typically includes an element that provides an electrical signal indicative of the physical parameter to a second integrated circuit via a pair of conductors. The electrical signal is sampled at a second integrated circuit to determine a value representative of the measured physical parameter. However, if the conductor pair transmitting the electrical signal is not properly insulated, the voltage potential across the pair resulting from the electrical signal can cause ion drift between the conductor materials, resulting in undesirable corrosion and damage to the conductors. This can be particularly problematic for small conductors that are in close proximity, such as bond wires. A protective gel can be placed around the conductors to inhibit the formation of an electrically conductive environment in the vicinity of the conductors, but these protective materials are costly, can lead to sensor reliability problems, and can degrade the sensors performance. Further, the gel materials can also make small packaging solutions difficult, undesirably increasing the minimum package size for the sensor device. Accordingly, a new sensor device would be useful.